twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Marastine
Known information First Life Born in 489c as the second son of House Marastine, Edward was squired off to the Silver Chalice while his elder brother was groomed to inherit the family lands and titles. When his brother was assassinated, rule of the house fell to Edward, who successfully managed dual loyalties to the Shrike and and the Silver Chalice. This was an era of many wars, large and small, and this is also the chapter of Edward's life where he earned Renown for improving the ruthless efficiency of Nadine military. Many of the reforms made to the Marastine army quickly spread to the other commanders, but since Edward was the one making improvements, his Commanders, Officers, and Soldiers were always 1 step ahead in training and familiarity with the "new and improved" ways of doing things. While these changes were made over 1500 years ago, many of the core concepts have been kept. "Marquis Marastine of Northern Nadine" is a name that should be held in high regard to any Nadine officer or anyone else who has studied Nadine military doctrine. Those from the Amalgamation may perhaps have a different view depending on where and when they came from. Many of the lands that Edward and his brother annexed in the name of the Shrike were from the southern ends of the Amalgamation. To the people there, the name Marastine could mean a ruthless conqueror that slaughtered thousands in battle, or perhaps a lesser of two evils when faced with potential conquest by another Nadine house, or on occasion even an ally against a rival house. Returned Life Edward's Return was out of the ordinary due to how far away he returned from civilization. Because of this, the specific date of his returning is difficult to ascertain, but we can guess that he has been around for about a year and a few months. What is certain is that he returned during the height of the war with Bel'e'athru. While he was unable to find any armies to join, Edward did come across a series of settlements that had been cut off from Unity forces and Solace. Left to their own devices, the settlers had suffered greatly due to raids from demons, coatl, and bandits. Edward set about organizing the settlers into a militia, enabling them to greatly reduce losses, defend against raids, and deter future aggression. After the defeat of Bel'e'athru and order being restored to Tear in general, letters became available to the settlement again, and Edward made contact with Unity through Archduke Sychariel. Through this communication, Unity was informed of his service and awarded him Lordship over the settlement (now named Shearwater) and the title of Baron. The Silver Chalice was also contacted and Edward was reinstated as a member of the order. Recently Edward has heavily involved himself in the politics of Port Frey and Unity. He can regularly be found at court along side Unity council members and Governor Arakai. Often aiding court functions and occasionally acting as Seneschal and making announcements. Additionally, he has also taken Kormacc Foxglove as a squire, tutoring him in sword play, demonology, and the basics of military command. Outside of politics, Sir Marastine is often found coordinating battlefield strategy and organizing war efforts on Unity's behalf. His current efforts are towards finishing the fighting in Cestral so that the Unity member nation can rebuild. Status As a knight, Edward is allowed 4 pins of status. Edward is also the Baron of Shearwater. Allies Archduke Sychariel - political ally and trade partner Kenrin Arakai - Governor of Port Frey Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance - Trade Partner and Business Contact. Caera - Scribe Sir Tobias Payne Sir Sifrid Payne Sir Draven - A loyal and stalwart Knight sworn to Edward's family. Erebon Malachite - Kormacc Foxglove - Edward saw in him a strong sense of integrity and the potential to become a great knight one day, thus offering to squire the young man and prepare him for the role. Gaius Atrais - The charismatic drill instructor from Castle Thorn has earned Edward's respect several times over. Sir Tor Artelius - Both demon hunters of different orders have great respect with one another. Lumar Dubois - The two have developed a healthy friendship and mutual respect over matters of politics and trade. Sir Corvus Vorin - A stalwart ally who has supported him immensely in his projects and on the field. Wayland - A weaponsmith that Edward holds in high regard. Hecktor Rose - A skilled scout and skirmisher that can be relied on. Enemies Demons Rumors * House Marastine is a house that was once related to House Angistine * It is rumored that he is so shiny that a dragon once tried to hoard him. * Rumor has it Edward and Gaius are The Assassin's Most Eligible Men. * It is said that Edward can slay, with just his looks. * A certain lady has their eye on him, but not for herself. * Rumor has it that he conducts dark and vile experiments in Shearwater. * It appears that Edward is done mourning the loss of his family and is ready to remarry. * He seem interested in courting a certain Celestial. * Edward Marastine is a clever cat. So clever that nobody has figured out that he's a cat-fae posing as a human. * Rumor has it that Edward resists allowing Caera to braid his hair because he's afraid his scribe will get ink in his luscious locks. * Edward's hair is superior to the hair of Atilus, Sigurd, and Fenbrose * Rumor has it that Edward's sword has its own pillow on the bed to rest on at night. * Five people drowned in the lake near Solace because Edward flipped his wet hair around. Quotes "Skill at arms makes a warrior. Discipline is what makes a soldier." "While individuals blessed with intelligence seldom have incorrect answers, incorrect timing is another matter entirely." "Your army is useless if I can prevent it from arriving to the battlefield." Character Inspirations Belisarius - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belisarius Oberyn Martell (GoT) Themesongs Sogno di Volare - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQYN2P3E06s